Prince and Princess
by LiveInLaughter19
Summary: This story takes place in a world where magic lives. The Sister Kingdoms of Nakadia and Albasca are under the threat of a neighboring, power hungry, empire. To unite their forces, Princess Isabella and Prince Edward are put into an arranged marriage. Can Bella find happiness with someone she didn't choose? Can she save her kingdom? AU. OOC. *read inside!*
1. First Encounters

******WOW! I cannot believe how much encouragement I got to continue. Thank you, everyone, for your kind words. ****It makes me happy! So I've decided... I will do my best to continue. I've never written a complete story and I'm kind of scared it won't turn out right, but I will try. It would seriously help me if you guys continued to encourage me. Well anyways, this is set in a different world. It's pretty self-explanatory. Enjoy! Also, I'm a new Beta and I would love to work on some stories, so if you like the style, maybe you should ask me to beta for you! ^^ ******

The chair was uncomfortable, but I was not permitted to fidget. My back hurt and the shoes I was wearing were pinching my feet. I shifted slightly to my left to try to ease a little of the tension in my back, but this earned me a glare from Alice, so I straightened back up until my spine was completely vertical. I closed my eyes and thought of my soft bed. I felt relieved that I could soon go and strip myself of this ridiculous outfit, and then collapse on my wonderful, wonderful bed.

Someone cleared their throat. "Your Highness." I opened my eyes and looked at the balding man in front of me. Just my gaze had him sweating.

"Yes?" I looked down on him, probably causing him more distress than necessary, but could you blame me? What do you expect when I am subjected to this much discomfort. I had been sitting here for hours, doing nothing but listening to complaints and giving reserved comments, meant to keep everybody content.

He used a handkerchief to wipe his brow. "I… uhh… I-I…"

The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack if he continued, so Alice stepped in on his behalf, since she had the privilege of scolding me. "Are you going to make him repeat himself, Princess? He asked if you were ready to accept the company of His Royal Highness of Albasca." She gave me a reprimanding look, but it was unnecessary. My focus sharpened on the conversation.

I had forgotten about this visit. I knew that it was coming up soon but I didn't think it would be for another few days. The traveling party must have moved quickly. I wouldn't say that I was eager for this confrontation, so much as curious. My mother had recently signed a pact with our sister kingdom, Albasca, to join our two countries into one. This would be made official by the marriage of the two heirs to the thrones; one of which would be I. This would be the first time that I had met my fiancé.

"My apologies." I suddenly felt a little guilty for causing this man discomfort when it wasn't his fault for my own. "Please send him in." I waited a few minutes, as he left to deliver my message, for the door to the throne room to open once more.

Altogether, four people entered. There were two knights in front, who blocked my view of the other two standing behind them. They were garbed in light leather, made for traveling, and had patches of mud crusted onto their clothes. When they came to the appropriate distance for speaking to me the two knights walked to the side and revealed the people they were concealing. The first man to catch my notice was unusual. This man, his advisor, I suppose, was dressed in light-colored robes and had glasses. He had curly black hair and had one of the darkest shades of skin I had ever seen.

This dark featured man spoke to me first. "Princess Royale Isabella Terre de Nakadia, it is with great honor that I properly introduce you to your betrothed, Prince Royale Edward Ciel de Albasca." This comment made my eyes land on the man next to him.

I was stunned.

He had a head full of copper hair that was going in every which way. His sun-colored skin contrasted with his white clothing. He had on loose attire that was made for traveling, but it did not entirely hide his toned body. I looked at his face and saw that he had lightly colored eyes. He walked up the few steps to where I was sitting and kneeled before me. My hand was pulled into his own as he kissed it. I could now see that he had a beautiful shade of green eyes.

Luckily, I had been taught to control my emotions in front of an audience, so I wasn't drooling.

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance," he whispered. His voice was deep and soothing; the perfect voice for a leader. His intonations alone made you want to trust and confide in him.

"I appreciate your sentiment. I trust that your travels were fair?" I could offer no compliment in return for it would be considered to be inappropriate. He let go of my hand and strode back to his advisor.

"As fair as Your Highness can expect, under the circumstances," he replied. "As you can see by our worn attire, we have not yet had the opportunity to settle in from our traveling. If you would be so kind as to pardon us, I am sure that my escorts would enjoy a bit of rest and a chance to clean up."

Now that he had mentioned it, when I looked past his dizzying beauty, I did notice how he was slightly dirty and how he concealed a couple of weapons that he still carried around his waist.

"Of course," I answered. "You are welcome to any of the accommodations offered in our Palace," I told his knights and advisor. "There have been specific chambers readied for you, Prince Edward. Alice," I gestured to her, "will guide you to them. If you should have need of anything, do not hesitate to ask one of our servants."

"I thank you for your warm welcome." With this he turned around and strode out of the doors with his men on his heels. Alice had to run to catch up with him to perform her assigned duty.

Now that I was alone in the chamber, I permitted myself to slouch in the throne, my back protesting. I sighed. I wasn't sure what I was expecting from him, but it was definitely not what I had received.

**A**

I woke up with a surreal feeling. Did I honestly just meet the man that was to be my husband? It was like I was reading a story that had a bad build up. I felt like someone was saying, "Here you go! This is your life. I know you didn't get to chose much of it but there's no changing it now." I grunted and rolled back over. I didn't want to face reality at the moment.

Too bad Alice didn't feel that way.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" She threw open my curtains, letting sunlight flood through my room.

"No," I grumbled.

"Don't you 'no' me, missy! I didn't watch over you since you were three to hear you talk to me like that. Get your royal butt out of bed and go downstairs to eat breakfast with your mother and future husband." I sat up at this. "Got your attention, did I? So His Royal Highness is your Prince Charming." She winked at me.

"I wouldn't say that." I looked up at her.

"Oh, what's wrong, honey?" Alice always knew when I was upset, even when I was wearing my best poker face. "I had hoped that you would like him." She looked saddened by this.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just feel like I'm being forced into something, like I don't get to make any choices about my life." I wouldn't confide this to anyone but my caretaker, not even my mother knew as much about my life as Alice.

"I know, my dear, but sometimes you have to make something good come out of something bad. I think you should give Prince Edward a chance." She sat down next to me and wrapped me in her arms. "I know that you don't always have it the easiest, but it is your responsibility to ensure the happiness of your people. You know as well as I do that this marriage is paramount to that. Just don't forget to make sure that you are happy as well, even if it's just the simple things in life."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Alice. So how is my mother taking to him?" She stood up and helped me with the covers as I rose from my bed.

"I swear that that boy has the tongue of the devil. He is charming her until she's practically giddy." She shook her head. "Come, Princess. You need to get dressed."

**A**

I entered into the dining hall, a bit apprehensive. I wasn't sure of how to approach this situation. I had never entered into a meal late before, seeing as how I usually dined alone. I walked over to where my two companions were sitting, and heard laughter. I smiled at that. Laughter was rare from my mother, so it was to be treasured.

My mother had become somewhat distant from everyone after my father's death. From what I had heard from the household servants and my hazy memories, they had been deeply in love. It tore her apart to be left without him. She never showed it, however, or shirked her responsibilities. So I took a deep breath and rose to meet mine.

"Good morning." I gave a slight curtsey to the queen and prince. "I apologize for my tardiness." My mother turned to me and smiled. I missed her loving gestures, so it was like a breath of fresh air for me.

"Join us, daughter. The Crown Prince is quite the company." I sat down across from Edward and next to my mother, after a servant had pulled out a chair for me. "I understand that you had the pleasure of meeting him yesterday, Isabella." I nodded at this. "Well, he must think more of you than me because he did not bestow me with his presence until this morning." I glanced at Edward to see his reaction, only to find him grinning at the queen in a conspiring manner.

"I assure you, Your Majesty, that had I known that your lovely daughter received her exquisiteness from her maternal heritage, I would have prolonged my rest just to be graced with your presence." He bowed his head at her, and I laughed. He peeked up at me with his beautiful green eyes and winked. Alice was right; he was quite the charmer.

"I believe that my mother has been thoroughly captivated, Your Highness." I suddenly had an idea. A little teasing might be in order for that little comment. "So we are exquisite, are we?" After he glanced at me warily, I continued. "So whom may I ask, do you consider to have the most beauty?" I asked while grinning at my mother, hoping she would play along.

He pondered this as a serious question, while glancing between mother and daughter. No doubt thinking of what the right answer would be. "Well, Princess Isabella, you have the vibrancy of youth, with that striking red hair that is such a famous characteristic of the royal family and nobility in your respective kingdom. Yet, Her Majesty has a grace and eloquence that can only be acquired over time. So to answer your question, you both are of equal beauty in your own rights."

Mother was the one to answer him. "That answer serves to keep everyone happy. You will make a good monarch," she surmised, while giving me a wink. This only served to make him look down at his plate, and my mother and I shared a secret smile.

I was glad that he didn't seem to be as condescending as most of the nobility that I have met. That is not someone I would have wanted to share my life with. I stared at him while he ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks. His hair was lighter, now that the dirt had been washed from it. It was now almost light enough to be mistaken with a shade of red. It looked soft and I found myself longing to touch the disarrayed locks. I wondered how it would feel to run my fingers through it…

I jumped slightly when the door slammed open. Two people entered. One carried my breakfast on a tray while the other rushed to my mother to whisper in her ear.

My mother addressed us while my breakfast was set out in front of me. "I have some business to attend to so please excuse me." She stood up and made her way toward the door with an air of authority. She walked with a purpose, and it made me wonder if I would walk like that when I became queen.

After the maidservant had left the room as well, I turned back towards my food.

"Your mother is quite unique, as queens go. I find myself fond of her already. You are very lucky." I listened to his deep voice in wonderment. That was an unusual comment to say the least; almost border-line improper. It was a remark only the closest of friends would share with one of royal blood. I was unsure of how to respond. I looked up at him to judge his countenance, but he was relaxed and confident. I was fairly sure that he meant nothing by it.

"I am aware of that, Your Highness. I believe that we are all blessed in some aspect. I am certain that your parents are just as affectionate towards their children."

He shifted towards me so that he could look at me more directly. "I recognize that it would be considered inappropriate for you to do so in front of spectators, but I would welcome it, if you were to just call me 'Edward' whilst we are alone. I would also be keen on referring to you as 'Isabella', if you don't mind." He looked at me with a charming smile on his face, meant to persuade, no doubt.

Suddenly, I found myself very angry. I am expected to be married off to a man that I barely know, and he thinks that he can just come into my life and expect to be one of my dearest friends because of it? I was beyond enraged. It was a battle just to keep my voice level. "Actually, I do mind, _Your Highness_." I stood up as the smile on his face faded. "Do not presume to know me due to our circumstances." I was still hungry, but I did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me calm down after making such an issue out of his comment, so I strode away quickly.

Once I was out of the room, I realized that I had made a fool out of myself. He was most likely just trying to make this easier on both of us and I had to take it as an insult. This did not change the fact, however, that I was too proud to admit to him that I was wrong.

I sighed and headed for my garden. I needed time to think.

**A**

Once I reached my personal sanctuary, I went straight for my flowers and lay down. Being with my plants and flowers, laying on the fertile soil itself, seemed to give me energy. It was like getting a loving caress from Mother Nature herself. I sighed contentedly and relaxed. It was like I could feel a pulse from the flowers themselves, just giving out energy to their surroundings because they were so full of life. This is where I felt at home the most.

I loved my garden with a passion. There were very few that were even allowed into this place. Alice, my mother, and I were the only regular occupants. The servants were only allowed to enter in an emergency. Not even the caretaker came into this greenhouse, unless I was on an extended trip and could not tend to it myself. I cared for every single plant in this room. This is where I came when the stress became too much for me. Taking care of my plants helped keep my mind off of my worries.

After laying there for a few minutes, I decided to get some work done. Some of the tulips required water, and there were some dead leaves that could use disposing of. I changed into my gardening clothes that were in a small closet located near the entrance, and after I put up my ridiculously long hair (I wasn't allowed to cut it), I got to work.

As I worked, I considered how I felt about what was happening. I was required by duty to my country to marry Prince Royale Edward Ciel de Albasca; this would join our sister kingdoms into one. So what that means for me is that I have to marry a handsome, rich, and charming prince. It doesn't sound too terrible when I put it like that. So why was I making such a fuss about it? Was I really so stubborn that I couldn't do my duty just because I had no say in it? I could be so much worse off. I should be grateful for the fate I had been given.

While picking out the dead petals and leaves from the flowers, I tried to think of why I was really upset. The meal was going fine until my mother left…. Could that be it? Was I upset that he was able to spend more time with her? I thought of how they were interacting with each other, and I had my answer. I was jealous of the way conversation flowed so easily between them, when it was so strained when it was just my mother and me.

With this last thought, Alice barged in, and she looked like a mad red hen. I stood up to face whatever chastisement she was bound to give me.

She walked straight up to me, and even though I was a good six inches taller than her, she seemed to tower over me. "What is the matter with you?! What did Prince Edward say that was so horrible that deserved for you to screech at him and run off to your hideout? This, I might mention, had the effect of making me leave your windows half washed because no other servant is allowed in there." She was now tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. Now that I knew the reason why she was really upset, the sight was almost comical. I had to keep a giggle back because it would have only made the matter worse.

"Well, to be honest, he didn't really do anything horrible. We were having breakfast with my mother, but she had to leave soon after I arrived due to business. He made a couple comments that were personal, and I took offense to it. I mean, we have known each other for not even a whole day yet, and he wanted to personalize our relationship with each other. He doesn't know me so why should he have the privilege of acting like he does? Also… I may have been a little jealous that he could interact so freely with my mother when she has been so distant with everyone else." I turned away from her so that she couldn't see the look on my face right now.

Alice seemed to deflate at this admission. She reached out to touch my arm to console me. "Bella, you need to trust that there are reasons behind the way the Queen acts towards you. She would never intentionally hurt you. She loves you too much."

"She has a funny way of showing it," I snapped. "If she loves me so much, why is it that she has talked more to a stranger in one morning than she has to her own daughter in an entire month?!" I was now breathing very heavily through my nose and my hands twitched, aching to hit something to vent my anger.

"Calm down," was her brilliant reply. Yeah, that answered _everything_.

She waited patiently for me to get over my temper tantrum while I paced around, wanting something to throw at the wall. Alice's next tactic was to distract me.

"They are having a banquet in honor of the Princess's engagement," she informed me.

Go figure. "I presume that it will be held soon, seeing as how the Prince will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, it is. Tonight, actually." She was fiddling with her sleeves, now, obviously afraid that I would take it badly. This didn't surprise me, though. I already knew that things were being rushed with this marriage. Both Nakadia and Albasca were under the threat of the ever expanding empire of Nalmarna. The sister kingdoms were strong in their own ways. Albascans had befriended the dragons that live in their mountainous land and had fierce warriors that fight with them. Nakadians had a way with the land to make it do their bidding, creating a powerful weapon if so desired. Even with these strengths, however, Nalmarna has caused much terror with its technology wielding army. This marriage was a way of joining our two countries. The hope was that with our combined forces, it would make Nalmarna hesitant to create hostilities.

When I looked over at Alice again, she was still avoiding any eye contact, and I began to become suspicious.

"What are you hiding from me?" I inquired.

She took a step back from me and looked over my shoulder while replying. "It is nothing, Your Highness."

It must be really bad if she wasn't telling me straight off. "Alice." I paused, as I waited for her to meet my eyes. "I pride myself in how close we are and how we tell each other everything. I think of you as both a mother and best friend. I don't want to start omitting important information from you. Please don't start with me." By this time, Alice had closed the distance and embraced me.

"I don't want to keep anything from you. I just know that you will be upset." She looked at me sympathetically and said, "I've been ordered to start packing your things."

I was shocked this time. "Whatever for?"

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Your mother has issued a notice this morning that you are to accompany the Prince back to Albasca and make your official visit earlier than planned."

"Why would she do that?"

"That's something that you need to bring up with your mother," she advised while looking away from me.

Why would Mother speed up the visit? Did she want to move up the wedding as well? She couldn't do that though, could she? Two entire kingdoms have already been told a date. It would cause a lot of chaos to change it so suddenly. Why would she want to anyways?

"I'll talk to her at the engagement party," I finally said. "That's probably the soonest I would be able to see her anyways." I walked back towards the entrance to put my tools away. I did not leave my garden, however. Instead, I walked back over to my flowers and, once more, lay down on the soil. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling and energy of the plants relax me.


	2. The Banquet

***** Hello! I know it's been a long time, but in all honesty, I will probably have a long wait between updates. This is just a warning in case you would like to wait until it is finished in order to read it. Also, part of the wait on this chapter was looking for a beta, which apparently, I still have not found. So if you are a beta and are interested in this story, please pm me. (P.S. If I could get a beta to help me, the chapters would probably come out more quickly.) Thanks and enjoy! :) *****

After having Alice get me some lunch from the kitchen (after all, I had skipped breakfast), I was prowling through my many dresses, trying to decide what would be best to wear to my own engagement party. I ran my hands over the many different materials that I had hidden in here. Soft satin and smooth silk, or the slightly rougher cotton and polyester, it was all in here. There was also a large variety of colors before my eyes. It was impossible to pick one. I had never been much for the fashion side of my wardrobe; preferring comfort over looks whenever possible.

I ran back to my main sleeping chamber. "Alice! I have nothing to wear!" This was my usual way of saying that I didn't feel like picking an outfit out and I wanted her to do it for me. I emphasized my whining with a dramatic collapse upon my bed. "Can I go in my underwear?" I asked while peeking under the arm I had thrown over my face.

"Sure, you can. As long as you don't mind being ogled by every male, shunned by every female, and punished severely by your mother," she replied while folding up some of my garments and placing them in a drawer.

My answer was to blow a raspberry.

"You act like such a child sometimes, I swear!" she huffed while abandoning her task temporarily to pick out a dress for me. She came back with a pale green, one-strap dress that flowed to the ground in waves of silk. The torso of the dress was decorated in silver beads that shimmered in the light.

"You are amazing, Alice," I said as I jumped up to grab the gown. "Although, I swear that wasn't in there when I looked."

Alice's grin told me she wasn't fooled. "Sure…" She lifted up a lock of my hair as she told me that she would put it up for me. This gave me some relief because, since it was well past my bottom, it took forever to even brush, let alone style it.

A few hours later, I was finishing getting ready for the banquet. I was now in my evening dress, which fit me perfectly, my hair was in an intricate braid hanging over my bare shoulder, long, silver gloves adorned my arms, and I was just stepping into the flats that matched my dress.

One more thing was needed, however, as Alice so kindly pointed out. I couldn't believe that I nearly forgot it. I strode over to my dresser and took out my little chest that contained my tiara. The crown was made of winding silver strands that lead to an intricately cut emerald at the top. Simple, yet elegant. Once it was secure on my head and I knew it wasn't going to fall off, I declared that I was ready to leave.

"Just one more minute, Princess. I just have to finish tying these laces up…" Alice answered while struggling to reach the back of her dress.

I giggled at the sight. "Here. I'll help," I offered, as I took the couple of steps that separated us.

As I finished up her laces, she thanked me. "There's no need to thank me, Alice. You just spent the last couple of hours solely on me. It was the least I could do." I looked at her graying hair and slightly aged face and smiled. She was so much like a mother to me. "Honestly, I have no idea what I would do without you. I'm so glad you are coming with me to Albasca. It would be a nightmare without you…" I had trailed off because she had started to look extremely guilty for the second time that day. "Alice, please tell me that you are coming with me on this visit."

"Well, since it was moved up, you are to be traveling with the Prince," she explained. I was still lost.

"Yes. Your point is… what exactly?" I questioned. What did that have to do with anything?

She looked at me as if I was missing something extremely obvious. "You know what their primary method of travel is in Albasca, and, well, there is just no way for me to come along."

I literally stood there with my mouth open. "They didn't bring their dr-dragons, did they?" I swallowed. A deep fear suddenly washed over me and seemed to sink right to my bones. If I were traveling with them then that would mean that they expected me to ride one of those beasts across the realm.

"Of course they did. How did you think they arrived here so quickly?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. Alice was getting impatient with me, thinking that I was overreacting, no doubt.

"Well, looks like there isn't going to be a wedding because I'm about to die in a few days time," I muttered darkly, while striding over to the door.

Alice caught up to me in the hall and did her usual scolding before a public appearance. "Don't hunch over just because your sulking, you look like you have a bad back. No grimacing, either. You are supposed to be happy, remember? You are getting married; it is a joyous occasion. That's the best smile you can come up with? Fine, let people think that you have diarrhea." I laughed at this last comment, which I am sure was her goal because I now had a genuine smile to face the crowd with.

As I stepped through the double doors, a silence overcame the gathering crowd. The people I passed by directly bowed at their waist, or curtsied if they were female. I smiled at everyone and gave small waves to the people I was more familiar with. There were a couple of brave souls that stopped my progress to congratulate me on my upcoming marriage, but other than that I made it to the high table without delay.

The queen was already sitting down, but Edward was missing still. That was okay with me, because it gave me the chance I wanted to talk with my mother. The queen was in a white and silver gown that had a sweetheart top to it. Her hair was up with a delicate crown sitting atop, and a string of pearls adorned her slender neck.

"You look beautiful, Mother," I whispered as I sat down.

"Thank you, daughter. You look lovely as well." She didn't look at me when she said this, however, so I wasn't sure how heartfelt it was.

I decided to get straight to the point since privacy was rare with the queen. "Your Majesty, why have you issued that I am to travel to Albasca with Prince Edward's return party?" She glanced over at me to study my countenance.

"Why are you questioning my authority? Have I ever done you a disservice, Isabella?"

I looked down at the water that was just set before me. "No, Mother."

"Then I expect in the future for you to do as you are told without question, and trust that I will do whatever I feel is right for this kingdom. Right now, it is for you to visit Albasca as soon as possible."

Why was she avoiding my question? Of course, I had no right to question her, but for the most part, the queen was usually open with me about her motives.

Shortly after this conversation, Prince Edward entered the banquet hall. He received the same welcome that I had when I came in except that there were many murmurs going through the mass. It probably had to due with the fact that this was the first time many of the people in this room had seen the prince with the knowledge that he would one day be their king.

The Prince was now wearing his formal attire, which included a white military suit with a bright blue and gold sash with the Albascan symbol upon it. There were many gold trinkets upon his suit as well, which I assumed were a symbol of his royal position. Without the loose traveling clothes on, I could properly see the contour of his body. He was of a medium build with a slim waist. I had to admit that he looked very dashing with the contrast of his skin once again against white clothing.

He smiled when our eyes met, flashing teeth as white as his suit. Was there anything physically imperfect with this man? At least he didn't seem angry with me for my outburst this morning. I returned his with a tentative smile of my own. He walked up in front of my mother and bowed deeply before taking his seat next to me. Normally, a guest of such stature would have been seated next to the queen, but due to the circumstances of the banquet, his place was next to me.

As he became settled in his chair, I turned my head slightly to look at him. He met my glance with another smile, and I found it very distracting so I took a deep breath before speaking. "I apologize for this morning. I did not mean to come across as... uncompromising."

One of his eyebrows raised slightly, and he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'm not sure I would call it that. Just so that we are clear, I do not enjoy being scolded and would appreciate it greatly if you treated me with more respect in the future. I will always treat you as such, and expect the same in return." After saying that, he leaned back a little and returned his voice to a normal, albeit quiet, volume. "Now with that said, I also understand that this situation puts you under quite a bit of stress, so there is no need for an apology because no offense was taken." He gave me a small smile, and with that, I felt a lot better about what had happened. His reaction and words were quite fair, in my opinion, and given in a reasonable manner.

"Thank you." I reached over and touched his hand to show my gratitude. He looked down at the contact so I removed my hand and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. As I glanced away, I caught a closer look at my mother's face. Her face was taut and her red hair was thinner and had more streaks to it than I remembered. She looked distracted and worried and older than she ever did to me. "Mother? Are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped to meet mine, and her face turned expressionless. "Of course." She then motioned towards Alice, who was standing towards one side. After she had approached, the queen instructed her to check on the food.

I heard someone clear their throat beside me so I turned towards the Prince. His green eyes locked onto mine, and I suddenly felt captured.

"So since we didn't get to spend much time together this morning, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Umm... What would you like to know?"

He leaned his head into his hand and thought for a few seconds. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

I looked down at my hands and thought about what I should say, and decided to be completely honest. "I love to care for my garden." He didn't say anything so I continued. "I love to feel the earth and plants. I love the connection I can feel with them... It's as if I am whole when I feel that way. It feels complete. I'm not sure how else to describe it." I ended my sentence with a slight shrug and he gave me the best smile yet. His whole face lit up and his eyes became crinkled in the corners.

"There's no need to explain it any further. I know exactly what you mean." As soon as he said this, my mother stood up from her seat, and I jumped a bit, startled by the unexpected movement. As if on cue, everyone else in the room settled into their chairs and gave their full attention.

The queen rose her hands slightly and addressed our guests. "Thank you all so much for coming to this banquet. As you all know, we are celebrating something very special and joyous tonight; the engagement of my dear daughter, Princess Isabella. She has grown into a lovely young lady, and it is time for her to start her own family. She is to start this new chapter in her life with our sister kingdom's heir, Prince Edward. I have had the pleasure of meeting with this man, and I know that he will provide my daughter with everything she will need and more. I just have a bit of advice for my daughter and her betrothed." With this, she looked directly towards me. "There should be no other that you trust more than your spouse. Be open and honest and fair with one another, and love will bloom. This is what family means." She then addressed the entire room once more. "Now that that's said, let us start something almost as enjoyable as family. Let us eat!"

A small laugh went through the room with the end of the queen's speech, and the servants started placing enormous trays of food on all of the tables. I looked over at Prince Edward. "Does it bother you that we serve no meat?"

He put some grapes onto his plate while he answered me. "Not at all. I do like to eat it, but I don't need it. Besides, I _love_ strawberries." He put one in his mouth and then smiled at me, and I just had to laugh.

"I'm glad," I chuckled as I helped myself to some of the fruits and vegetables.

**A**

The music started out softly in the background, but as many ate their fill and cleared their plates, it became a bit louder and a bit livelier. Many couples had abandoned their tables for the dance floor. I stared at them, mesmerized by the synchronized movements and the twirling dresses. I felt myself pulled back to where I was sitting when I felt a warmth on my hand. I glanced down and saw that Prince Edward had placed his hand on mine.

"Would you care to dance?" I looked up into green eyes and found myself hypnotized once again.

"Alright." The word seemed to have slipped out of my mouth without my permission. I snapped out of my daze as we walked to the dance floor, my hand being held up by his. Everyone appeared to stop their movements and conversation to stare at us, and the music suddenly seemed softer and slower. When we reached the center of the dance floor, the Prince swung me around to face him and placed his hand at my waist. My anxiety eased a little as I placed my hand on his shoulder and we took the first few steps.

The Prince looked at me questioningly. "You look a bit pale. Are you feeling well?"

My blood started to rush to my cheeks so I looked down at our moving feet. "Yes, I just haven't dance in front of people for quite awhile."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. It's all in the leading." And it was. I followed him easily on the dance floor, able to take his direction perfectly. Dancing with the prince felt just as natural as walking down a path.

After everyone had settled down and we had been dancing for awhile, I looked up at him, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. "I have a question, Your Highness."

He looked back at me with a smile. "I may have an answer. What is your question?"

"When I talked of being connected with the earth and plants, you stated that you understood perfectly. Why is that? Do you have something similar in which you can relate?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I could tell you, but I won't."

I frowned. "Why not?" Hadn't my mother just talked about being open and honest with each other not an hour before?

The Prince laughed at my expression and winked at me. "Because I'd much rather show you. Do you feel like going for a walk through the woods?"

At this proposition, I became truly excited. "Of course. It is one of my favorite things to do, after all. When did you want to take this walk?"

He twirled us around and I realized that with the movement we became a part of a corner of the crowd and a lot less noticeable. "There's no time like the present." He steadily kept us moving towards a door, and as soon as we were close enough, we swiftly left the room.

Once the door was closed, I saw that we were in an empty hallway so I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I can't believe we just left our own engagement party." I looked at him wide-eyed, and he just laughed.

"Let's just hope that we aren't needed for the rest of the night, otherwise there might be talk in the morning." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I giggled. He looked down either length of the hallway and then looked back at me. "I hope you know where we are because I have absolutely no clue."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his, leading him through the dimly lit passage. "There's a garden just around the corner here that has a gate to the outside grounds."

"Wonderful," he said with a cheery smile. As we walked further towards the garden, the sounds of the party we had left faded behind us and a quiet grew between us.

We reached the garden and I opened the door. The fresh scent of strawberries hit my nose and I smiled. "Lucky you. You have all the strawberries you could eat in here."

He laughed at that. "I'm plenty full, but thank you." He did kneel down to look at them though. "I might have to take some home with me, however. My brother loves them, too." I looked over his shoulder and saw that he held a rather large and perfectly ripe strawberry in his hand. The Prince got up then, and we walked over to the gate leading to the outside parameter of the castle.

"You have two brothers, don't you?"

He didn't answer for a moment but eventually nodded. He opened the gate for me and added, "I consider one much more my brother than the other, but technically, I have two."

I thought about this as we walked toward the treeline. "I've never had any siblings, so I don't know what that would be like. My father became ill before he and my mother could have any more children."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've only heard great things about the late king. He was very much respected and loved by his kingdom."

"Yes, he was. I only remember a couple of thing about him, but they are happy memories." We reached the woods, and I turned toward him. "So which way, my good sir?"

He pointed in a general direction, farther into the woods. "This way, mi'lady." He smiled at me, and I became aware of how comfortable we were with each other right now. I decided that I enjoyed the feeling, and I also decided to play with the Prince a bit so I took off one of my shoes. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Let's race!" I used him for balance to slip off the other flat.

He laughed a little uneasily. "You're kidding, right? It's dark out. I wouldn't want you to get hurt running over roots and rocks."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I know this forest like the back of my hand. Are you afraid you'll lose?"

He grinned. "Not a chance." And with that he let go of me and started running without warning.

I laughed. "Hey! That's cheating!" I started after him. It was fairly easy catching up with him, because I had the advantage. Where he was slowed down by branches and roots, the forest parted and made a path for me. I could feel the forest like I could feel my own heartbeat, and it did what I wanted it to.

"Who's cheating now?" he called over to me. After running for about ten minutes, I was out of breath and stopped in a small clearing. Edward soon joined me and flopped down onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Jeeze, didn't know you could run that fast."

I laughed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "It's one of my many talents." We both chuckled at that. Once we were both breathing at a fairly normal rate, I slipped my shoes back on and looked around. "So what did you want to show me out here?"

He got up and started to wipe some of the grass off of his suit. "You really can't guess?"

Once the words were out of his mouth, a realization dawned upon me. Suddenly, my heart started to beat faster once again, and my words came out on a breath. "You're dragon."


End file.
